Just Another Christmas
by The Ultimate Cheesepuff
Summary: Jade gets stuck doing a dance with the girls of her  class what happens? Random Drabble...R&R


**Kay so i have been thinking about this story and i ****really wanted to write it sorry for not doing anything for sooo long it is just that internet stopped working. i have two stories coming out. Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>"Okay class, as you know Christmas is coming up and there is a concert for all of you to perform," Sikowitz walked over to the edge of the stage and sat down," but since last year we didn't have enough performers this year ALL OF YOU ARE PERFORMING, but again…. All the girls are performing together and the boys are performing together." There was a cheer from Cat and a few other girls, but a loud groan from Jade.<p>

"There is no way I am performing with those bimbos!" Jade stated, looking over to the group of girls smiling and giggling, in the corner of the class.

"That's so mean!" Cat said in defence.

"Yeah Jade, you don't have to be mean." Tori commented.

"No one was talking to you Vega." Jade was starting to get mad.

"Okay let's move on." Sikowitz said nervously," What is the first thing you think of when I you think of Christmas…."

"Tree!"

"Presents!" Everybody was just shouting out answers

"Santa!"

"Elves!"

"Snow!" This random dude in the back shouted then everyone stared at him and he continued," I know it doesn't snow in California but you know you still think of it." There were a few nods and then a long pause.

"Mistletoe…" One of the (bimbos) said with a smirk. Then some of the other girls giggled and some boys gave each other an ohhhhhhh-yeahhhhhhh look with a smirk. Everyone was giving each other looks and Jade became seriously pissed off.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YA'LL YOU NEED A HOLIDAY TO DO THIS!" Jade turned toward Beck and gave him a long passionate kiss. Then turned away and gave everybody a serious glare. Everyone quickly faced forward and shut up. Then the bell rang and everyone rushed out of class to go to lunch.

(Asphalt Café)

Everybody was sitting down at the table except for Cat.

It was quiet until André spoke," So, What are you girls doing for the Concert?" He said looking at Tori and Jade.

"I don't care!" Jade said not looking up from her salad. André quickly look down at his food and didn't say anything after.

Cat then ran up talking quickly," OMG! Guess what we get to do…..Santa Baby yeah! I can't wait I am so excited aren't you?" She looked at Jade and Tori. Tori smiled a little barely understanding what she said and Jade looked upset.

"THERE IS NO WAY I AM DOING THAT!" She was shouting now. Cat gave her a sad face.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please, pretty pretty pretty pleeeaaassseeee Jade?"

"NO!"

"Please."

"Fine."

"Yay! Thank you so much Jade," Cat said hugging her.

"Okay, well we are meeting up after school in the black box theatre…..Bye!" She quickly scurried away.

Tori ended the awkward silence," Soooo Jade, I think you will have fun." Jade just gave her a glare then the bell rang and she got up and walked away.

(After School)

Jade and Beck were walking hand in hand into the black box theatre when they saw a bunch of girls wearing little Santa outfits. It was a little red skirt with white trimming and a top ending just under the bust and high black boots. Jade just stopped and stared for a while until the girls realized someone had come in and they stared back.

Jade quickly turn around and walked away," There is no way I am wearing that."

Beck quickly grabbed around her waist and pulled her back," No no You promised Cat." He held Jade there for a while and she gave up trying to get up, because she was obviously not stronger than him.

He realized the girls were still staring but at him," Okay, I am outta here." He gave Jade a quick kiss on the cheek and walked away, but Jade grabbed his wrist," There is no way you are leaving me here with them." She sent a glance towards the girls. They had a slightly offended look. Beck, now realizing what is going on, stated," You want me," pointing to himself," to stay here," pointing to the floor," with them." He looked up at the girls who were now smiling.

Jade now realizing what he had said," Okay. Never mind." She gave Beck a peck on the lips and he left.

The girls were still looking at Jade a mad expression.

"What!" The girls quickly turned away and continued talking. Finally, Cat came running in," JADE! You came!" She was smiling. Jade just stood there and watched her for a while.

"Okay, Well your outfit is in the back just change and we will get started." Jade walked to the back and dressed. She looked at herself in a nearby mirror and thought to herself _hmmmm… I don't look that bad, but there is no way I am going to admit this to anyone _Jade continued looking at herself for a while, she wasn't fat at all she had the body of a supermodel , but she was not smaller than ….. _Vega._

They practiced and practiced until they were sure it was perfect. They were finished and they were just standing around talking, when Beck walked in.

"Hey Jade it's time to…go." He looked at her realizing she was wearing one of the Santa outfits he smiled a little.

"Okay!" Jade snapping him out of what he was doing.

"Aww come on you look good." He smiled at her and put a hand around her waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay fine, I am going to change now be right back." She started walking away then realized that the other girls were staring at him and she couldn't have that.

"You're coming with me."

She grabbed his hand and walked away.

**(Okay so I thought I was going to make a multi-chapter but then I decided that I wanted it to be just one so here you go)**

(The night of the show)

All of the students were sitting down in the Asphalt Café listening to the boys sing and dance to Rockin' around the Christmas tree. When they finished there was a loud applaud and they got off stage.

"OKayyyy, Now we have Santa Baby." There were a few whistles and the boys were clapping loudly as the girls got on-stage with their outfits. Some of the girls just rolled their eyes.

When they were finished there was another round of whistles and noise. Jade was actually smiling thinking of how well that went.

Beck was looking for Jade after the show to congratulate her. He spotted her talking to Cat by some other people. He began walking toward her when a group of boys stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Beck simply replied," Over there." He pointed over to where all the girls in the Santa outfits were.

"You might be good looking, but you can't just walk over there and talk to one of them, I tried and they are all together so they just dissed me." Beck now realizing what they were talking about caught on.

"Watch this, I am going to walk over to that girl," pointing at Jade," and she is going to talk to me."

"I doubt, that's _the_ Jade West, there is no way you can do that." Beck looked at them for a while and realized they were freshmen.

"You guys are freshman?"

They didn't know that Jade and Beck had been dating for 3 years now. He then thought about it for a while and wondered they were here since summer ended and should have noticed them making out in the hallway.

"Yeah?" Knew it. I can trick them.

"Okay then, how about if she does not harm me you guys have to pay me twenty bucks."

"Alright, but if she does harm you, you have to pay us." The guy really thought he was going to get twenty bucks. Oh Well.

"Watch and learn." Beck then walked over to Jade and wrapped his arms around her stomach and spun her around. She was smiling. They made out for a while getting lost in each other. After a while they realized they had to breathe, so they stopped.

"Let's go get something to eat." Jade nodded and Beck put his arm around her. They were walking past the group of boys with a shocked look on their face. They couldn't believe what they just saw.

When they passed by, Beck said," You should get out more; we have been going out for 3 years." Beck smiled and they continued to walk away, when he stopped," you owe me twenty bucks." They guy paid up and both of them walked away.

"What was that all about?" Jade asked. Beck looked at her then smiled.

"Nothing." He gave her a peck on the cheek and she just shrugged it off.

* * *

><p><strong>OKayyyyy please tell me wat you think of it. And read my other stories.<strong>


End file.
